dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Rising 2 Weapons
Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide lists 227 different weapons. The first guide listed 141 Dead Rising Weapons. __TOC__ Weapons Gray means also in Case Zero. To edit the page on the weapon: click the first link To edit the information which appears here, click "edit this weapon's information". Combo Weapons Combo weapons are Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero weapons that are created by combining two items with copious amounts of duct tape. They can only be created in Maintenance Rooms. Combo weapons can also be purchased from pawnshops such as Still Creek Pawnshop or Just in Time Payday Loans. Combo Cards are most commonly acquired by leveling up, they identify how to make the weapon, unlock special more damaging attacks, and give Chuck more prestige points when killing zombies. When a combo weapon is created without the combo card being unlocked, a scratch card is obtained instead. The scratch card will record how the weapon is made, but the special attacks and extra prestige points are not available. * If a weapon or item used in a combo weapon is blinking red and about to break, when Chuck creates the combo weapon the Combo weapon is fully functional and repaired. Strength Trivia *Dead Rising 2 producer Shin Ohara stated in an interview: ** "Blue Castle has come up with crazy ideas like the beer hat and paddlesaw. Our team in Japan wouldn’t be able to come up with those. We have to give a lot of credit to them for creating all of these weapons. Blue Castle has a guy who specializes in weapons. That’s all he thinks about everyday. He has fun everyday thinking about these weapons....That’s one good thing about working with them. They have some crazy ideas, some I guess Western ideas, North American ideas, we wouldn’t normally think of...most of the weapons they came up with that were really violent, crazy, and gory we liked them and they’re in the game right now." **"People can look forward to Capcom-ish...items, just like Dead Rising had." ** "The way Japanese people use duct tape is to maybe tape a cardboard box and that’s about it. Americans use duct tape for lots of things so it makes sense for Chuck to use duct tape to combine two weapons rather quickly without using screws or wrenches. It was a fast way and it fit the Dead Rising world."Spencer, Dead Rising 2 Interview On Duct Tape, The Timer, And Playboy, Siliconera, (August 13, 2010). *In a review: **"The biggest new feature that Case Zero brings to the table is, of course, the combo weapon system, where two items can be combined to form a super-weapon of zombie destruction. In order to prevent this sort of system from getting out of hand, it seems that the only combinations a player can make are the ones that are the most absurd and visually entertaining. Also, this system only appears to be one level deep, meaning that you can't do something even more awesome like combine the paddlesaw with motor oil in order to create a fire-paddlesaw."Cho, Brian. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Blue Castle Games brings this zombie prequel to XBOX Live, CBS News, (September, 9 2010). Images Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_spiked_bat.PNG|Spiked Bat Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_spiked_bat_2.PNG Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_intro.PNG Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_achievement.PNG Dead rising 2 case 0 combo card boomstick.png|Boomstick Dead rising 2 case 0 combo card drill bucket.png|Drill Bucket Notes See also * Greene's Hardware, showing dozens of the weapons. External links * Dead Rising 2 Weapon Combiner, xbox.com, (August 2010).